


You Taste Like Marshmellows

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post wynonna earp 4x08, Spoiler: Wayhaught has sex on the stairs again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: I've only seen the last 9 minutes of the last Wynonna episode and already I've decided to write this.Enjoy :)
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	You Taste Like Marshmellows

The door had barely clicked closed before Waverly was on her.

The kiss rushed and sloppy. Laced in longing and so much repressed hunger for the other.

“God, I forgot how god damned sexy you look in this.” The half-angel groaned reveling in the way Nicole’s arms strain against the starched fabric of the uniform shirt as she holds her up against the back door to the homestead.

“Humm you still taste like marshmallows baby.” Nicole smiles enjoying the taste against her tongue before her tone became far more serious “first loitering on private property now trying to seduce an officer of the law.” She tisked fighting back a whimper as Waverly's fingers make quick work of unbuttoning the font of her navy-blue shirt. “You’re just breaking all the rules today aren’t you Miss Earp.”

“Trying?” Waverly pouts stealing the hat from Nicole’s head and putting it on her own. “Humm guess I’ve lost my touch then.”

Nicole starts in surprise not noticed until right then just how far along her clever angel had gotten in undressing her with more than just her eyes while Nicole had barely started relieving Waverly of her own clothes.

Waverly hums in amusement while Nicole muffles a curse against the dip of her shoulder while Waverly’s hands slip past the dampened front of her lover’s underwear.

“Missed you too sweetie pie.”

Nicole’s hips bucked from the velvety steel that had become Waverly’s voice as she felt herself being coaxed backward until her lower back meet the hard edge of the homestead staircase.

When had they started moving?

“Humm this is becoming a habit.” Waverly teased her fingers still teasing Nicole’s wetness making it incredibly difficult for the red-haired cop to think clearly.

“Too many clothes,” Nicole complains when her unfocused eyes note that unlike herself Waverly was still wearing just as many clothes as she had been outside.

“I know but I just get so _wet_ seeing you all decked out like this.” Waverly mused finishing in relieving Nicole of her bra without having her take off the newly returned navy blue uniform shirt still hanging open over Nicole’s shoulders. “Humm I get to call you Sheriff Haught again.” the fact the tickling groan was being kissed down her throat and over her hardened nipples wasn’t completely lost on the love-drunk newly reinstated cop.

Again, Nicole felt her hips snap up to meet Waverly’s searching fingers.

“Waves.”

The angel in question gives her a smug grin as she kicked her legs over Nicole’s straddling the seated red head’s lap as best, she could while balanced against the stairs.

“Can you feel how wet you’re making me Nic?”

Nicole’s fingers dig on the pleasured side of pain into Waverly’s hips dragging her closer while Waverly herself continues grinding down against Nicole’s lap.

“Humm keep that up and I’m going to have to write you up for speeding.” Nicole threatened only adding to the snap of Waverly’s hips against her own at the more authoritative tone. “And indecent exposer.” She adds coaxing her pouting fiancée up long enough to rid her of her wrecked pants and drenched underwear then guiding her back to her rightful place snuggled tightly in Nicole’s arms.

“Humm good thing I know someone who can get me off then.” Waverly giggles leaving a playful bite against the underside of Nicole’s jaw as she starts rocking against her lover’s lap once more this time moving even harder and faster than before as she nears what promised to be the first of multiple orgasmic ends before the night was over.

“You bet your ass I will.” Nicole smiles forgoing stealing her hat back just yet in favor of lavishing Waverly’s breasts with the precise amount of teasing attention they so rightly deserved.

“God, your hot Haught.” Waverly pants fisting her hands in Nicole’s long red hair.

“That’s sheriff Haught to you baby.” Nicole grins scrapping her teeth between her lover’s breasts as she untangles one hand to lower between them. “So, you best start screaming it for me, baby.”

****

Outside Wynonna was still attempting to find just the right amount of heat between burnt and gooey to enjoy her marshmallowy treats.

She probably should call Doc at least to tell him everything was as alright as it can be whilst still living in the Ghost River Triangle. Or maybe Rachel.

It had been days since the surly teen had been around and as much as Wynonna was glade, she was taking charge of her own independence from the Earp craziness she had to admit she missed the kid.

Another loud moan sounded from the house behind her as she lowered herself down onto the grass watching the sky bleed from afternoon to nighttime. Waverly or Nicole, Wynonna couldn’t say for sure only that whoever it was certainly was enjoying whatever the other was doing at the moment.

_“Fuck Waves, please, baby, please.”_

Wynonna grinned at the tone. “Less than five minutes and Haught sauced pants is already begging. Way to go little sis.” She praised holding up her watch arm to check her timing then shook herself with a mild gage in the back of her throat.

_“Dammit, I say leave it on. Fuck baby. Leave it on. Please leave it on.”_

That had Wynonna shoving her fingers in her ears in earnest.

Whiny, begging Waves meant _Loud_ Waves.

Not half a beat later Wynonna’s predictions were confirmed by a loud keening cry of pleasure from her little sister that might or might not have been a shout of her fiancée’s name followed by something falling and breaking.

The flower vase in the hallway beside stairs Wynonna guessed given the following creak of wood.

“Told baby ‘bocha not to put anything within range of the ‘Wayhaught sexing steps’.” She grumbled to a passing cloud overhead. “No one ever listens.”

Another crash sounds this one from the second floor closer to the Wayhaught bedroom as the space had been cheekily coined. Wynonna was still a little upset it had been Rachel and not herself that had bestowed the title.

Taking her chances now she was sure she wouldn't be walking in on the couple Wynonna heads back into the kitchen for a fresh bottle of whiskey and to nick a pillow or two from the new sofa before heading back to the barn for the night.

Passing the stairs, she spies Nicole's tossed away uniform khakis laying sprawled four steps up from the last the light fabric of at least one of the knees and the crotch-soaked completely thought. Discarded underwear only a step above the pants with an answering pair three steps from each. the steps between littered with fluffy white feathers as well as a few fallen ones on the floor amid the broken bits of vase and flower petals. 

"Dang Waves was worked up enough to go full angel?... Haughsuce ain't playing around" Wynonna gaped more than a little impressed. 

Another keening moan and the hard rhythmic groan of bedsprings spurs Wynonna into motion tripping her way into the living room for pillows and the heavy knitted blanket normally tossed over the back of the couch.

“Happy Halloween kids.” Wynonna chuckles nabbing the half-full candy bowl on her way out the door the promise of a sweet night of her own adding a bit more bounce in her step as she snaps the front door closed on another of her little sister’s loud moans of Nicole’s name.


End file.
